


spotify on shuffle "2018"// phan

by leleisabean



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots, emo bands - Fandom
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Multi, Phan - Freeform, Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leleisabean/pseuds/leleisabean
Summary: so, i'm going to be writing fanfics (mostly phan) based off of my spotify playlist 2018. if you want to check out any of the playlists, my username is marylenajack on spotify and the playlist im using is called 2018, and i have another playlist called fanfics :)





	1. welcome frens

_heyo. my name's lena. i'm @marylenajack on spotify. i'm going to shuffle play my playlist called 2018 and write some really short fanfics. if you'd like to check out my playlist, feel free to. okay, let's get into some fanfics now._


	2. paper crown - alec benjamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paper crown. alec benjamin.

  _dan laughed. he didn't know why he found his situation so utterly hilarious, but he just did. his bum was wet, and the rain was pouring even harder on his curly hair._

_damn, this shitty bus station didn't even have a fucking top to it._

_dan had left. he remembered phil's hurt eyes. he didn't mean to. dan had those same eyes before. a long, long time ago. his name was ethan. ethan. dan shuddered. he felt bad for phil, but he just couldn't let that happen again. he couldn't let phil break his walls down any more. he wanted phil to love him, yes, but phil couldn't love him. he couldn't let phil in. he remembered that first night after he got away. phil held him. dan felt so warm then. but, soon enough, that warmth became a freezing cold feeling. like brick, or concrete. so dan did the only thing he knew how. he built walls. dan was fragile, so he needed that concrete box around him, at all times. then no one would break him again._

_dan looked around. no one was there. so, dan pulled down his sleeve. he rubbed his hand over the scars. who knew that hitting styro would leave such bumpy scars. he needed more. he thought they looked to old, now. dan screamed. he just buried his head in his knees and screamed. the soft lights from the street lamps illuminated each raindrop. no one would hear his screams. he knew that. he was lonely, but he also wasn't. that was a lie. he was, he just couldn't be._

_"dan, i love you." phil had said. then he kissed dan. dan didn't move, didn't react. he wanted to tell phil he loved him, but he just couldn't. he couldn't love phil, because phil could never love him. phil had tears in his eyes, so dan started to run. and he ran all the way here. and here he was._

 

_"dan, did you hear me? dan!" dan didn't listen._

_"dan, i love you!" dan looked up. there was phil._

_"i love you, and for real! not like ethan. i love your body, but i also love your soul, your eyes, your heart, you, dan, i love you."  dan felt tears coming down his cheeks. dan didn't say anything._

_"dan, please come home with me." phil hugged dan. so tight. phil was strong. strong enough to break dan's walls, and allow himself to warm up dan's heart. dan hugged back. he didn't expect it, not from himself. but he did. and he meant it. the tears were coming stronger now. phil still held on. phil held on._

_"i love you phil..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop so... i love this song. i wanted this to be sad, but i'm too sappy for sad endings, so here's a happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow my spotify: marylenajack
> 
> the playlists for this work is 2018


End file.
